


Don’t Get Tangled Up

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, I Guess...?, Komahina Secret Exchange, M/M, Mentions of death and dismemberment, Rapunzel Elements, You'll see what I mean, nothing graphic promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: There were many stories regarding the tower’s origins, but none were as well known as those of the naive and beautiful princess whisked away by a heartless conniving demon to some haunted tower.And Hinata, cynic that he was, never truly believed them until this fated day.(My entry for the Komahina Secret Exchange on tumblr with the prompt Rapunzel AU)





	Don’t Get Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sawitart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sawitart).



> I’m pretty sure this is not what first comes to mind when thinking of Rapunzel but the fic kinda wrote itself so– I made sure to keep its base elements though so this’ll definitely have that infamous tower, a damsel in distress, and someone with a really long hair. 
> 
> In my defense though, this was inspired by Juan Pablo Machado's [Rapunzel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jmw9pejkHY) before things got out of hand lol. And yes, before you ask, that title was a pun for Tangled lmao. That said, I hope you enjoy it! :’D

At the edge of the kingdom stands a tower, tall and true. It has been a thing of legends; with it being older than anyone in the continent, many heroes are tempted see what lies on top of it. But that is all they are - tempted.

You see, it was not hidden knowledge that many heroes, all brave and strong and mighty in their own ways, have fallen to the tower’s might. They all succumbed to its mystic ways and none ever came back the same way again. There have been many stories of some returning; however, their accounts of what it was they have seen vary far too wildly to be considered true. Some spoke of a deadly spider, spinning their web and trapping the rest of their party. Others spoke of being granted mercy by the fae themselves. And some, spoke of dead bodies hanging in the walls, faces eternally stuck in a perpetual scream.

Of course, that wasn’t all that attracted people to this particular tower. Oh no. Some would even try and climb it for the loot, for the treasures told to be housed within its tallest peaks. But most importantly, some scale it for honor, and for a chance to catch a glimpse of the famous ill-fated beauty.

A long _long_ time ago, when the world was still young and magic run rampant in the land, the elders told stories of a princess so pure and sweet. She brought joy to the land and love poured out of her in waves. She was beautiful in ways no mere man could ever comprehend, and kind to a fault that the gods themselves could only hope to be. Fate smiles down upon her and lavished her with gifts. She was loved and adored by all who knew her.

And perhaps, that was the reason that life made her the star of this tragedy.

The legends spoke of a poor young man entering her palace one day. Given her unassuming nature, the princess welcomed him with opened arms and treated him as an honored guest. Despite everyone’s clear suspicion of him, she ignored their words and allowed him to stay. The longer the young man stayed, the more the people could see a change in their beloved princess. Her smiles appeared less and her eyes shone of great sadness, the bounce in her steps have ceased and her tinkling laughter has disappeared completely. The people knew then what has occurred: her brilliance has faded and they all knew just who to blame. Lead by the king and queen, the people rallied to the young man’s room.

An intervention was needed, and he must now go.

Imagine their surprise when they opened the door and saw him with his hands around her waist and lips on her neck. It all made sense then and there. The man’s aversion to sunlight, his love of the dark, and the princess’ deteriorating health ever since he arrived. With a cry, the people made a mad dash towards the two to no avail. The young man has finally revealed his true colors: a soul-sucking parasite who was well-versed in the use of magic.

He raised his hand towards them; a dark swirling void appearing on his palm as he held the princess closer to him in another. The people were frantic, aware that this may be the last time they would ever see their shining star should they fail. They screamed her name till their voices grew hoarse as her parents begged and cried for her to wake up.

Alas, it was all for naught.

The devil’s magic has been left alone for far too long, and the princess has no way of breaking free from the spell. The whole kingdom mourned when she was taken.

Everyone searched high and low for the two for years in vain. They disappeared without a trace, vanishing into the abyss the young man has summoned. It was only when the king and queen grew old with age and weary with heartbreak did they found an indication of where they could be: the far off tower standing at the edge of the kingdom.

They sent countless expeditions, hired mercenaries, and even called out to the unsung heroes of distanced lands, all in the name of bringing home their lost child. And yet, despite doing everything they could, all of them returned the same way: a corpse to be added to the kingdom’s growing cemetery, all bearing the message of leaving the tower alone lest the kingdom and all its populace find themselves facing god’s wrath itself.  

There were many stories regarding the tower’s origins, but none were as well known as those of the stolen princess. And Hinata, cynic that he was, never truly believed them until this fated day.

“You have to stop doing this, Kamukura-kun!”

Hinata froze at the words, holding bated breath as he tried in vain to contain his shakes. They knew of the stories. _Heck_ , they grew up hearing them from the elders to scare them straight. But did they listen? Did they try to heed their warnings? Nope. They all decided to be the dumb teenagers they were and scaled the infamous haunted tower. Hinata would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so fucking terrifying.

They should have accepted that maybe going up the tower was a bad idea when the crows started flocking around, descending on them, eager to peck the hell out of all of their eyes the longer they held on with the sheer power of will to the tower’s edges. And they definitely should have stopped when they realized they have been climbing for hours with no end in sight, and turned back around when they reached the dangled corpses. _Gods, what were they thinking?!_

It was a good thing the voices have receded down the hall because Hinata couldn’t stop shaking from the things he saw earlier.

A woman wrapped in the same silver web as the corpses they passed by was suspended in the center of the room. After many attempts, they have managed to bring her down and confirmed that she was already dead. They decided they might as well bring her back since no one else in the group truly wanted to stay in the tower longer than they should have. Their curiosities were already sated. There was no point in dawdling.

In hindsight, they should have known better than to think that nothing was wrong.

A dead woman, with no signs of decay when rumored to have been in there for hundred of years, really should have tipped them off that something was wrong. As they were about to head back, the woman disappeared from his friend’s arms and hell descended upon them.

Everything happened far too fast after that.

Hinata remembered hearing pained screaming, rushed footsteps, and in the end of it all, the deafening silence. It was mere chance that he found himself hidden from sight when the bloodbath happened. From the safety of his alcove, he witnessed his friends get torn limb from limb as the beautiful damsel they once thought of as the kind princess from the stories, easily turned against them and used the silver webs littered around to end them all.

He didn’t know what happened exactly, but before long, the walls felt like they were closing in on him as his breathing got worse and worse. Soon, his vision blurred and all he knew of was darkness.

.

 

.

 

.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

In his weakened state, he heard someone call out to him in worry. He would swat them away but his body refuses to listen. It couldn’t be helped, he was lying down on what could possibly be the softest mattress he has ever known.

_Wait a minute–_

Hinata blearily opened his eyes and was astounded by the sight. Snow white locks curled around a pretty face like a halo.

Tinkling laughter reached his ears as the stranger asked, “You’re staring. Are you feeling better now?”

He opened his mouth to answer but it felt as dry as the desert sands. His companion laughed at this and left, shortly handing him a glass of water. Hinata nodded his thanks and drank it all. “What’s going on…?”

The stranger blinked, sending him a smile that he doesn’t know to interpret before answering. “I saw you unconscious in that corner over there, so I dragged you in here. That wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep in here you know. Nor is this place the best place for a nap for someone like you.”

_Someone like…_

In a flash, Hinata remembered where was and reeled back.

“Well, that is quite rude. I did just help you, no need to act scared all of the sudden…” He pouted and if Hinata wasn’t too concerned with their well-being, he would have found it cute.

“Never mind that. We need to get out of here,” he said in a panicked tone as he scrambles off the bed, brows furrowed as he thought of a plan to do just that.

“I’m sorry, we…?”

“Yes, _we_.” Hinata sends him a stern look as he said the word. “We need to get out of here. This place is dangerous! Honestly. Climbing this tower is a bad decision - who knows what else sort of monster lurks in here.”

The other merely shook his head with a sheepish smile.

“Ah… I figured something like this would have happened. I do wonder, is this how he feels with all of life’s repetitions? No wonder he’s always so bored.” He sighs, shoulders slumping before sending Hinata a grin so bright and happy. “I have to admit though, this is the first time someone told me to join them in leaving this tower. Truly, thank you so much! To have met someone as kind you is blessing enough, however…

You see, leaving this tower is out of the question for me. This is where I belong and so I shall stay. You should too, if you can see reason. Staying here is the best course of action for the both of us.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Hinata was at lost for words at what the other said. “Stay here? Are you out of your mind?!”

“On the contrary,” he said with a smile on his lips. “I think it is you, who is out of your mind.” He laughed then, as if sharing a joke with him. A joke that Hinata was very much ignorant of.

“I don’t understand…”

“Don’t you feel it? The static in the air? The sense of something not quite right?”

Hinata heard a sigh from behind him. “Leaving this tower is not an option. Not for you anyway.”

“Kamukura-kun!” The stranger perked up and ran pass him, tackling a mess of black by the doorway. “ _Mou_ …! You ruined it! He was supposed to guess it,” he whined but that was not Hinata’s main concern right now.

“Not leave…?”

“You’re a dense one,” Kamukura, Hinata supposed, remarked, a frown marring his pretty face as he runs a hand through the cloud-like hair of the other.

“Only because you people refuse to explain anything.” Hinata would have raised his voice in a normal setting, as was his nature. However, given the circumstances he found himself in with these two, even he could tell that would be a bad idea. “Look. I appreciate that you two haven’t killed me yet–”

“No killing!” The still unnamed stranger chirped, eyes bright and smile as wide as earlier.

“Y-yeah, sure,” he grumbled, looking away in order to continue. “No killing. Fine. But that doesn’t explain what happened down there. My friends are dead due to some weird spider lady and you say that leaving isn’t an option, so what? Are you keeping me here to be her food then? Is that it? And what of him?” He nods towards the first face he saw upon waking up. “Is he here to be food too but ended up with Stockholm Syndrome? Is that what’s going?”

Hinata wasn’t proud at the hysteria making itself more and more evident at his tone but it was taking all he had not to collapse right then and there. It was simply too much! All he wanted was to find out the truth of this tower - not have all his friends dead and become potential spider-lady chow!

“Stockholm Syndrome…?”

“Uh… yeah…? Isn’t that why you’re acting all…” Hinata does a gesture with his hands and hopes that it would be enough to get his point across. Based on their shared blank looks, probably not.

“This one is a lost cause,” Kamukura said, turning around to leave the room, only to be stopped by a pair of hands entwining with his.

“Don’t be like that, we do owe him an explanation.” Hinata watched him tuck a piece of dark hair behind Kamukura’s ear. He felt like a pervert, imposing on their domestic yet intimate moment like this. “And besides, I know how draining using that spell is. Whether you like it or not, he’ll be staying with us for now.”

Kamukura sighed, eyes closed as he leaned towards the hand cradling his face. Come to think of it, that was probably the first time he wasn’t showing a poker face ever since he entered the room. “Very well. Three questions, then we’re done.”

Hinata crossed his arms. Odds were he would die here anyway, why not push as much as he could. This was what he wanted, right? To find out the truth?

“Only three? Why not explain all of it? What is this place? Who are you guys?”

A blank look answered him, courtesy of Kamukura. “Who we are shouldn’t be of importance to you - you would be gone soon enough. As for the rest, figure it out yourself.” With that, he turned towards the door, his long black cloak billowing behind him as he paused to look over his shoulder. “I cannot assure your safety outside of these four walls. You will stay put if you know what is good for you.”

“Ah…” The white-haired stranger hummed as soon as the other was gone. “Kamukura-kun likes you!”

“Excuse me?” Hinata was pretty sure they didn’t see the same scene back there. “I think you’re seeing things.”

“He does! Trust me, Kamukura-kun definitely likes you!”

Yeah, no. Hinata doesn’t believe that, not even for a bit.

It must have shown in his face because the other was looked away with a wiry smile. “I understand that you can’t bring yourself to accept my words, but I assure you, they are true. Kamukura-kun, he…” He paused, biting his pink lips that Hinata was most definitely not looking at while listening. “He doesn’t trust others much, but for him to warn you of what lurks outside this room speaks volumes.”

“…Alright then.” He still doesn’t buy it, but he does feel inclined to accept his words. Huh. Wonder why. “What exactly _is_ outside this room?“

"Magic.”

Answer faster. Please. As if he wasn’t already having a hard time believing anything.

“Ah… I know you just woke up, but you probably need some rest now. It couldn’t be helped, you did have an eventful day I suppose.” He laughed. Then, as if knowing exactly what to say to calm him, he added, “Believe me when I say this, your friends are all alright. They’re not harmed other than a few scrapes here and there. Rest well knowing that they are safe, dear honored guest. I’ll bring you your meal later when you awake!”

And just like that, he left as he appeared - with Hinata not knowing a thing of what just happened.

He considered going outside the room and leaving, but ultimately, was it worth the risk? These people, despite their oddity, have so far been hospitable to him. Except for the whole debacle with that spider-lady and their avoidance of answering anything but…

As Hinata lied back down on the bed to rest, countless thought ran through his head.

There were many stories regarding the tower’s origins, but none were as well known as those of the stolen princess. It spoke of how a naive and beautiful princess was whisked away to some haunted tower by a heartless conniving demon who wanted her brilliance for only himself. And yet, so far, all Hinata saw in this tower was a helpful, carefree guy with hair like dandelion puffs, and a snobby, deadpan emo edgelord who both seem to act as if this place was their home.

Things were hella weird and fucking scary as shit, and he was pretty sure he lost his sanity along the way. Yet, as much as he hates to admit it, despite everything that has happened so far, Hinata found himself looking forward to what tomorrow would bring him.

(Especially since that cute cloud-haired guy promised to bring him food, and he really wanted to have a name to call that pretty face. Plus, who knows, maybe they’ll decide to start answering his questions if he decide to be cooperative. For now though, all he could so is hope.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to make it to this point, _congratulations!_
> 
> I’m sure the ending feels a bit rushed and some things may not make much sense, so have this tiny bit of excerpt that didn't make the final cut:
>
>> _"You used magic," Kamukura said as soon as Komaeda returned from tending to their guest. “And for a mundane reason as well.”_
>> 
>> _He shook his head, heaving a sigh as he joined the other in looking out the their tower. “I suppose I did. Can you blame me though, you left him in hysterics,” he replied, thinking back to the magic he used with his words to calm the other down for a proper sleep._
>> 
>> _“That’s what he deserves for trespassing.”_
>> 
>> _A grin worked its way to his face at the other’s sulky tone. “And the 'spider-lady?'”_
>> 
>> _Kamukura’s lips turn upward, a rare shine of amusement made itself known in his eyes. “What are the odds of a group all being afraid of spiders?”_
>> 
>> _“But spiders are cute though!”_
>> 
>> _“Not for them, unfortunately.”_
>> 
>> _The runaways shared a laugh at the trespassers’ misfortune._
>> 
>> _“...But they’re fine now, right?”_
>> 
>> _A nod answered him. “As per your request, I sent them off somewhere relatively safe after making sure that the illusion did no lasting effects on them.”_
>> 
>> _“Somewhere relatively safe...”_
>> 
>> _Countless people have tried to climb their tower, all seeking to bring them back down to the hell that awaits them at the bottom; but in times like this, where the world was still and everything quiet with Kamukura by his side, Komaeda felt as if none of those things matter._
> 
> Additionally, this has companion fic made by [Daisylynx](https://daisylynx.tumblr.com/) called [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587773) that details what really happened between the "princess and the demon." So if you have doubts about the legend, be sure to check that one out to find the truth! (╯✧∇✧)╯
> 
> I was actually planning to write the entire au for this event, but life decided to interfere and now we're here. I’ll definitely write more for this verse when I have more free time because damn it! I started writing this with the thought of Hinata getting two boyfriends out of this thing! <(｀^´)>
> 
> But yeah, don't forget to hit kudos if you enjoyed this, or better yet, tell me in the comments. If you want to get more details about this au, feel free to drop by on my tumblr, [collegiate-trash](https://collegiate-trash.tumblr.com), and ask about it. That's all, thanks for reading!


End file.
